SCXCR
SCXCR, or SCR, is a YouTube game reviewer, let's player, and musician who contributes to RiverCityGamers. He has the dubious honor of being the oldest member of the group. History SCR originally made his YouTube account to host a video of a live performance by a rock band he was in back in 2005. He would go on to create a few videos of Everquest raids by his former guild and a rant series for the Realistic Subspace Football League called "Antsy Is Mildly Irritated" before taking a stab at YouTube game reviewing in November of 2007 with Bloody Roar 4. He did so under the format of "Multiple Gaming Personalities," which he would also use in a video on Guitar Hero III before ditching the idea shortly into his Red Steel review, saying in so many words that he hated the format. He would keep the MGP initials, but instead they would stand for "Mr. Game Player." Around 2009 he would start the "Five Dollar Gaming" video series. The first episode covering PS2 RPG Evergrace remains his most-hated video to date, with over 1/3 of the comments and ratings being negative. SCR, despite not liking the video himself (much like all his other videos), stands by his decision that the $3 lunch he got at Wendy's at the end of the video was a better purchase than the game. RiverCityGamers officially announced SCR as a new member on Christmas Eve of 2009. A couple weeks later, SCR would ambush Unreal in a Skype call and have him unknowingly review a WiiWare rhythm game called Helix. Since then he has gone on to play a major role in both transporting people to the annual Connecticion meetup and as a host of the revamped RiverCityGamers podcast. Shows SC On... - Having no particular format or theme, SCR simply speaks his mind about whatever game happens to be the subject for each episode. This started as little more than a vlog series before evolving into full-blown productions. It is essentially what the old "Mr. Game Player" videos became. "SC On..." is also in written form, as SCR maintains a blog where he occasionally posts about other games he's played. Five Dollar Gaming - SCR lives around several pawn shops and trade-in/retro gaming stores. That gave him the idea to have a show entirely dedicated to games that cost five dollar (before taxes) or less and help determine not only if they're worth the time, but the price. Due to the price however, the quality of said titles is often in question. The Bloody Roar Retrospective - See below. Inactive/On Hiatus Just Play Along - '''These are game reviews done entirely in song, with SCR composing and performing original songs in various genres to break down the pros and cons of certain titles. Currently on hiatus while other music projects are worked on. '''MGP in 3 - These were full reviews condensed to under three minutes, mostly by talking really fast. Multiple Gaming Personalities - Throughout the review, SCR would change his appearance and voice to represent a different attitude toward the game being reviewed. At times these personalities would argue with each other while trying to discuss the finer points of a game. I Wanna Play SCR has a thing about not calling his playthroughs let's plays, in part out of respect for the people who, frankly, are a lot better at it than he is. Games that have been a part of this series include, in chronological order: X-Men Legends Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 House of the Dead: Overkill Rayman (incomplete) Ju-on the Grudge Calling (incomplete)^ Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (incomplete)^ Jumping Flash Kickle Cubicle Skyblazer Escape from Bug Island ^ - The recorded footage for this game was lost during an external hard drive data transfer. The Bloody Roar Retrospective Having never been satisfied with how his first review (Bloody Roar 4) turned out, SCR decided to create a retrospective on the series, starting with the first game and working his way up to 4. The idea was to present the higher points of the full series to put into perspective how far it fell with the release of Bloody Roar 4. The first video was met with a surprising amount of success, as even Hudson Entertainment's twitter and Facebook pages would link to the video, despite his starting the video with a short monologue on how he still hadn't gotten over his hatred for Bloody Roar 4. Once the second and third videos were released, as well as a promotional video for Bloody Roar 2 found through a Japanese auction site, SCR would surprise a few viewers by having the next episode cover the manga associated with the series, entitled Bloody Roar: The Fang. Doing so required him to (haphazardly) translate almost the entire 440+ page manga, including the bonus segments at the end of the special edition and individual volumes, something he largely couldn't do without resorting to kanji translation sites. Useless Trivia *SCR has lived in 5 different homes and apartments, all of which are visible in his videos. In fact, the intro to his Red Steel review was filmed in one home while the rest was shot in his then-new home. *With rare exceptions, SCR ends up not liking his videos about four days after they're uploaded. *Up until the MGP video on the movie Santa Claus, SCR would compose and perform original intro music for each episode. *Doesn't like any of his videos. Exceptions include: *His first words as an offical member of RiverCityGamers? "ZA WARUDO!" *Is a lifelong Cleveland sports fan, but also supports the Oakland Raiders and Celtic F.C. *Has been traveling to various conventions since 2008. At last count he has attended over 40; 34 as an attendee, 5 as a staffer, and 1 as a guest. *Posts individual music tracks under the band alias Semblance of Order. *Conducted a Bloody Roar Marathon, in which he played through Arcade mode as every character from every Bloody Roar game. It took him about 24 hours of almost non-stop play to finish. Other Activities *In addition to his own video work, SCR also handles videography for Animation & Gaming Ohio, an animation and video gaming convention in Cincinnati, Ohio. He has done this since 2009 and also participates in their Cosplay Wrestling event. To date he has wrestled as Luigi, Speed Racer, Yugo Ogami, Bandit Keith, Parappa the Rapper and Beat. *He is an on-again-off-again amateur voice actor. For video purposes, he applies this to his various readings of creepypastas.